Walter
'Walter '(ヴァルター, varutaa), also known as 'The Direwolf '(痩せ狼, yaseookami), is associated with Ouroboros as Enforcer No. VIII. A former student of the Taito school who was a close friend of Zin Vathek, Walter was one of Georg Weissmann's lead operatives during the Gospel Plan in Liberl. Background Before Ouroboros Before joining Ouroboros, Walter practiced Taito school martial arts alongside Kilika Rouran, his lover at the time, and his good friend, Zin Vathek, under the guidance of Master Ryuga who was Kilika's father. In S.1196, tragedy struck when Kilika's father challenged Walter, who had started to become obsessed with the "Murderous Fist" path of martial arts, to a duel and lost; forfeiting his life in the process. Walter then chose to disappear and was soon recruited into Ouroboros. Personality Walter is a hardcore fighter who loves to battle with challenging opponents. He is attracted to thrills and power and maintains the sharp predatory instincts and brutality of a wild animal. He will show no mercy to anyone regardless of whether they are women or children which earned him the nickname of "Direwolf." Walter was originally a good person, however, he soon fell for the allure of the "Murderous Fist" path of the Taito Style and began to lose himself. Prior to joining Ouroboros, Walter was in love with Kilika and shared a strong bond of friendship with Zin. However, despite joining Ouroboros, it is hinted that he still holds strong feelings for Kilika, but can't bring himself to face her out of shame. History Walter once dueled the assassin Yin in Calvard, as the latter revealed during a conversation with Renne in . It is unknown if this happened before or after the S.1202 Gospel Plan. The Raging Land In S.1202, Walter arrived in Liberl on the command of Georg Weissman and urging of Leonhardt, He was then assigned to supervise the experiments involving the earthquake machine trials in Zeiss using the latest Gospel. He used the device twice, once on Wolf Fort and the other on the City of Zeiss on the day that Estelle and co. came to the Zeiss region. Having previously heard that Estelle and co. were strong opponents, Walter decided to lure them out by making regular appearances at the earthquake sites the day before he used the machine. Done with the trials, he then uses the machine for real by attacking Leiston Fortress which allows Estelle and co. to track him to his base in the Hot Springs Fountainhead located in Elmo Village. Meeting Estelle's Group In the depths of the fountainhead where the earthquake was stored, Walter encounters Estelle Bright's group. Confronting them, Walter introduces himself as Enforcer No. VIII: Walter the Direwolf. Agate Crosner hen declares that he knew it and asked him if was the one behind the earthquakes and Walter tells him to quit with the obvious and just get down to fighting him. He then informs the group that the society created the device to mess with the veins, and that it normally messes up the vein directly beneath it. He then explains that his role was to install the Gospel and cause a few earthquakes. Kloe Rinz then asks if it means that his experiment is over. Walter replies that it is and informs them he wanted to work the earthquakes until they were capable of shattering buildings, but he couldn't get it to hit with that much force. Tita Russell declares that people would get hurt and Walter declares that was what he wanted and threatens to crush Tita's head, scaring her and making her yell at him to go away. Walter then talks about how he likes thrills and suspense, especially the kind that pushes someone to the edge of death and Agate labels him a psycho. Agate then theorizes that he purposely lured them in and Kloe continues that he purposely showed himself in various locations, so that they would follow him so that he could fight them. Walter then tells them that the time for talking is over and summons some giant worms. Walter then explains to the panicked group that when you mess with the veins, some worms will grow into these monsters and tells them to have fun. After watching Estelle's group defeat the monsters, Walter mutters to himself that he may have overestimated them and declares to the exhausted party that their fight was pathetic. Agate yells out that he shouldn't underestimate them and that they've killed plenty of monsters like that before. Walter says "Screw it." and then declares that he didn't think that they were that weak and punches Estelle and co. to the ground. Walter starts getting pissed and declares that "Loewe was talking out his ass again." when he declared that the Divine Blade wasn't the only one in Liberl who could give him a challenge. He then mutters to himself about getting Weissmann to let him chase after "Fangboy" (Joshua) because he is sure to be a more interesting prey. Estelle shows shock at this and pushes herself off the ground and in the process surprises Walter that she is still able to talk. Estelle then declares that she will never let him hurt Joshua. Walter, however, tells her to give up considering that she can barely stand and Estelle declares that she doesn't care and that she will bring Joshua home again. She then announces that nobody is going to stop her from doing so. Walter then walks up to her and tells her the reason for his nickname as he doesn't show mercy to no one including women and kids and that he hopes that she knows what she's asking for. Estelle declares that she does and challenges him to take her down. He then preps himself to fight Estelle and Tita starts crying. Agate yells at her run, but before Walter can hit her, a blast appears from behind them. Walter dodges the blast, but then gets pounded on by Zin Vathek who saves them. Olivier then walks in and notes Zin's perfect entrance, surprising Estelle and co. Zin greets Estelle and notes that its been a long time and that he wanted to come sooner, but work in his homeland took longer than expected. He then states that he is relieved that they made it on time. A happy Agate then asks him if he really had to show up at the last minute. Suddenly, Walter laughs and shows his excitement at fighting the A rank Bracer that Loewe had mentioned to him. He then greets Zin and Zin returns the greeting and admits that he is surprised to see him here, and then asks when he developed the heart and loyalty of a serpent. Walter declares that it was after they last met and that he has been having the time of his life in the society. Zin calls Walter "A blind fool." and asks if he realizes what he is doing. He then declares that his master would be disappointed seeing Walter fall like this, but Walter interjects and tells him to can it with the righteous talk, as he knew the path that he was following from the start. Zin then informs Walter that Kilika is in Zeiss and that she is working as the receptionist at the Bracer Guild there. Surprised, Walter asks what Kilika is doing back in this backwater place and Zin continues that he doesn't know, but she wants to see him. Zin then pleads with Walter to quit Ouroboros, but Walter kicks in response for talking nonsense. Pulling back, Walter declares that things are gonna be fun from now on and grabs the Gospel, shutting down the device. Walter then disappears into thin air while a desperate Zin calls out for him. Aftermath of the Mist Demon Incident Walter is the seen again during the aftermath of the Mist Demon Incidents in Rolent, arriving to pick up Luciola at Emelas Tower in a airship. As Luciola arrives on the at the top of Esmelas Tower, she sees an airship passing by. The airship then flies near the roof and Luciola greets Walter and Campanella who come out to see her. Luciola announces her surprise because she thought Loewe would be the one picking her up and Campanella informs her that Loewe is accompanying the professor for the moment and that she decided to pick Luciola up while Walter was just plain bored. Luciola mentions that its unusual for the two of them to do so, but finds Loewe being with the professor to be interesting and asks if they are performing the last experiment. Walter states that it seems so and Campanella informs her that they are almost ready on the Jaegar and Archaism front, so all they need is the Beta. Luciola then boards the airship and they set off for HQ. Inside the ship, Luciola mentions how Loewe and the Professor are going to be facing the legend and wonders how they will fare. Walter states that they'll probably struggle with it since they are facing a legendary beast. He then turns to Campanella and asks why he isn't with the Professor and eggs him about finding something more interesting. Campanella sarcastically asks if Walter doesn't trust him and Walter replies that he doesn't. Luciola responds with her own sarcasm and Campanella feigns being hurt before telling the two of them that he has work to do with getting permission to use the ark. Hearing this, Walter gets excited while Luciola expresses shock since she knows how powerful 'The Glorious' is.Campanella replies that, that will be up to Loewe and the Professor and informs the two that he will heading off to his next mission after they are done. Resolving rivalry with Zin Walter was the second Enforcer fought by the party at the Axis Pillar on the Liber Ark at the climax of the Gospel Plan. After fighting the party alongside two dog-like archaisms, Zin reveals to Walter the truth about his fight with Ryuga. Walter and Zin then have a direct one-on-one battle, and Zin manages to knock the Enforcer out. The party leaves him there, unconscious, and proceeds. If the player does not bring Zin along, an angry Walter leaves them and escapes the scene. Aftermath of Gospel Plan Aboard the Glorious following the collapse of the Liber Ark, Walter, still tired from his duel with Zin, chatted with Bleublanc. Walter lamented Loewe's death, angered that he never got a chance to fight him and that he was always putting it off when Walter requested. Although he has not appeared on-screen since this scene, Walter is confirmed to still be active in the Society. During Operation Jormungand, Campanella praised Estelle and Joshua for bypassing Walter's blockade off-screen, confirming that he had contributed to the Society's efforts during the operation. Gallery Walter - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art Walter - Concept Art 2 (SC).jpg|Concept art (SC) Trivia * Unlike all of the other living Enforcers in the Sky arc (Bleublanc, Campanella, Renne and Luciola), Walter has not appeared after the third Sky game. * Atop the Orchis Tower in Cold Steel III, McBurn comments that he's "not as bad as Walter" in reference to his lust for combat. This may be due to how Walter is unconcerned with harming innocent civilians and attacking the defenseless. Category:Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Ouroboros Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters